


A Sunday in the Hale House

by smokesforsterek



Series: Mr. Mom [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddy!Derek, Derek is a Good Dad, Derek takes care of the kids, Domestic, Family, M/M, Papa!Stiles, domestic sterek - Freeform, micheal is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokesforsterek/pseuds/smokesforsterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Daddy, things are changing, and I was talking to Jazmine yesterday at practice, and she says that her mom is letting her shave her legs and armpits, and I didn’t know that girls did that, and she said that she is starting to wear bras, and she says that her mom is going to start letting her wear makeup. Daddy, I want a bra, and I want to shave my legs, and I want to wear makeup!” Derek tries not to show the look of utter horror that is stirring inside him.</p><p>or Where Steph wants to grow up and Derek lets her, Micheal is a little shit, Quinn gets hurt, Caleb is just sorta there, and Derek second guesses his parenting skills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm writing this out of order, and I'm so sorry. Micheal is 17, Stephanie is 13, Quinn is 10, and Caleb is 4. I have no beta so all mistakes are my own. Tell me and I will fix them I promise. This will probably have three chapters, maybe four.

Derek was sitting at the kitchen table, looking over the newspaper with his ritual cup of coffee. Stiles stands at the stove mixing the eggs around in the pan while keeping an eye on the waffle maker, preparing for the kids to come down for Sunday breakfast. The crinkle of the paper was welcoming as soon it would be replaced with talkative children and sassy teens.

Not one minute later, and the sound of feet stomping down the stairs fills the living room that opens into the kitchen.  Soon the table is occupied by his daughter and two sons. Stiles serves up the plate of waffles that have bacon for a smile, strawberries for eyes and eggs for hair. Derek serves orange juice and milk to the appropriate children.

Derek notices that one of their girls has yet to get to the table. Stiles is busy playing with his food with his children.  Derek wanders upstairs in search of his daughter.  He knocked at her door.

“Hey sunshine, you gonna come down for breakfast? Papa made smiley waffles. I made juice.” When no response came he jiggled the door handle and entered the room.  Stephanie was sitting with her knees under her chin on her bed in the dark. “Sunshine? What’s wrong?” he walked over to the bed and took a seat at the foot of the bed.

“Dad?” she said, “I’m 13 now.”

“Yes, I know. How could I forget my first born daughter’s age?”

“And,” Derek could smell her embarrassment, her voice faded.

“What is it Stephanie?  You don’t have to be embarrassed.”

“Daddy, things are changing, and I was talking to Jazmine yesterday at practice, and she says that her mom is letting her shave her legs and armpits, and I didn’t know that girls did that, and she said that she is starting to wear bras, and she says that her mom is going to start letting her wear makeup. Daddy, I want a bra, and I want to shave my legs, and I want to wear makeup!” Derek tries not to show the look of utter horror that is stirring inside him.

“Sunshine, you know me and Papa would do anything for you, but maybe would you like to talk to Aunt Lydia or Aunt Allison about this?” Derek asks his daughter.

“Aunt Lydia and Aunt Allison scare me.” She whispers into her knees.

“Yeah, they scare me too.” Derek looks around the room then back at his daughter. He continues, “Well, come eat breakfast, once you’re done with your chores we can go to target and get you stuff.” He held out his hand and stood up. His daughter took it and walked down stairs to eat with her brothers and sisters.

“Stiles, after Stephanie finishes her chores we are going to go to Target, if you need anything let me know so I can get it.” Stiles nods without a word and continues to clean up after the kids have left to start their chores and started checking the cabinets for things they needed.

“Kitchen’s all yours kiddo.” Stiles kisses Steph’s head, “I have to head into work in about a bit, will you be back by then or do I need to call Scott?”

“You should probably call Scott, I am not sure how long we are going to be.” His husband nodded and pulled out his phone.

Stephanie and Derek ate in silence. It wasn’t an awkward silence but it was tense. Derek knew this day was coming, but never thought it would actually get here.  He helped Stephanie wash the dishes and clean the counters to Stiles’ specifications. Stephanie ran upstairs to change out of her pajamas while Derek looked through cabinets and the fridge just to double check the list Stiles wrote before he went upstairs to get ready for work. Stephanie came down and waited by the door.

“Did Papa leave?” he asked his daughter. She nodded. “Did he say Uncle Scott was on the way?” She shrugged. “Can you call him and ask please?” She nodded. Derek turned and rolled his eyes.

Derek found Quinn cleaning her room, organizing her boxes and boxes of Legos and stacking her comic books neatly onto the already full bookshelf. “Hey Q, Uncle Scott is gonna come over to watch you while Steph and I go to the store.” She gave a solute that was something she most definitely got from Stiles, and continued to clean while humming Spiderman’s theme song.

Micheal wasn't in his room, he checked the backyard and he still couldn't be found. Derek found Caleb first. Caleb was sitting in the playpen that was the basement, chewing on some Lincoln Log.

“Hey sweetheart, Uncle Scott is going to come over to watch you for a little bit okay? I’m not leaving yet, okay. I’ll just be in the other room.” Derek stepped out of the basement into the kitchen and called Micheal.

“ _Yeah Dad?_ ”

“Where are you?”

“ _Will and Dave invited me to a pick-up game in the park._ ”

“Did you ask your father or I if you could go?”

“ _No but-“_

“What about your chores?”

“ _I’ll do them-_ “

“No son, you are not allowed to leave without my or your Pop’s permission. You are still a minor and you have responsibilities to do in the house. You come home right now.”

“ _Dad please?_ ”

“No, Micheal. Home. NOW.” Derek let a little of his wolf out. He could hear Micheal yelling he has to go to his friends before he hung up. Derek immediately called Stiles.

_“Scott is on his way_.” Stiles answered.

“Do you know what your son just did?”

“ _Seeing as to how I am not home nor have I been in contact with either of you since I left, no_.”

“He left with his friends, without permission and without doing his chores.”

“ _Oh jeez. That boy_.” Stiles sighed. “ _Is he coming home?_ ”

“Yeah, I have to go, but I don’t want to leave him here with Scott.”

“ _Scott’s his favorite, he’ll talk to him_.” Derek let out a sigh. He knew his husband was right, but he still wanted to be here, but he promised Steph.

“Yeah okay. I’ll let you go so you can Protect and Serve. Please be safe.”

“ _I will, I love you_.”

“Love you too.” The call ended and the front door opened.

“Uncle Scott!” Quinn came flying down the stairs and hugged her uncle. Derek came out of the living room to the foyer. Steph was giving him a half hug, to which Scott was kind of disappointed in.

“Hey kiddo!” he picked up Quinn, who was too big to be carried, and messed with her pigtails that were uneven and messy.

“Hey Scott,” Derek and Scott hugged.

“Hey man, Stiles said you needed me to watch your spawn while you did some shopping.”

“Yeah, umm, Micheal is going to come in a little bit, would you mind telling him it’s not okay to leave without asking permission from me or Stiles? He did just that right now.”

“Oh yeah, sure man.”

“Caleb is in the living room, don’t let him choke. Please don’t let my four-year-old handle crayons. I don’t feel like repainting these walls again. Micheal needs to rake the leaves and sweep the drive way, he is not allowed to leave once his chores are done,” Derek spoke fast becuase Stephanie was pulling him out the door. They hugged again and Scott was sucked into a conversation about Batman versus Batgirl and walking to the living room.

“Ready Sunshine?”

“Yeah.” Derek raised his eyebrows at an actual reply.

OoOoOoOo

They pulled into the Target parking lot and Stephanie was practically vibrating in her seat. They park and go in, get their cart, and start working their way down the list.

Once all the families stuff was retrieved, Derek and Stephanie made their way to the health and beauty section.

In all the years Derek had been doing the shopping for his family he had never noticed how many razors and shaving crèmes there were. Especially for women.

“Okay, so. You’re going to need a razor and some shaving crème. This can be tricky because you want a shaving crème and razor that is going to give you the closest shave,” Derek was looking for anything that looked at least slightly familiar in the aisle.

“What about this one?” Stephanie was holding up a pink razor, it had ‘Venus’ scribbled on it and Derek vaguely remembers seeing those commercials.

“That looks good. Do you want just one or do you want a lot? They come in packs of five.”

“Yeah sure.” Stephanie put the single razor back and picks up a multicolor pack with five razors.

“So now that you have that, you need shaving crème. This is usually so that the razor glides over your skin better, but I use mine for the smell. Your Pop really likes thi-“

“Eww Dad. No. Just stop.” Stephanie started fake gagging and Derek let out a low chuckle.

“Anyway, just pick something that you think you will like.” Stephanie picked out some lavender scented stuff and they moved onto the makeup.

“So I’m not buying the whole cosmetic section. Start off with something simple. Get some, mascara and pencil eyeliner. That’s what Aunt Lydia said, not me.” They roamed the aisles looking for the two things they were told to get.

“This one?” Stephanie held up a small black pencil with a sharpener in the package.

“Looks good,” and she drops it into the cart.

It turns out there are a lot more types of mascara than there are eye liner. Like four times. Stephanie just picks the cheapest one and tosses it into the car.

They are headed to girls section of Target when Derek’s phone rings.

“Hello?”

“ _Dad, why can’t I leave? I did my chores but Uncle Scott said you said I can’t leave. This isn’t fair._ ”

“Well if you had done your chores and asked for permission you would not be in this position.”

“ _I’m calling Pop._ ”

“Yeah and if you do he’ll say to listen to me. You may be seventeen but you are still MY child. You will listen to me and you will most definitely listen to Uncle Scott. No you are not going anywhere.”

“ _Dad please?_ ”

“My answer is no. You are not allowed to leave the house. Start the laundry. I’ll be home soon.” His son hung up. Derek shoves the phone back into his pocket and sees that Stephanie is already searching the racks for a bra. She finds one she likes and goes to try it on. Derek silently thanks any higher power out there that the dressing room attendant knows anything about how bras are supposed to fit and helps Steph pick out three bras.

Once that was done they go to the check out and proceed to pay for everything in their cart.

“Call your brother and tell him to help bring in the groceries.” Derek says when they are about ten minutes from the preserves. Stephanie does as she is told. “When we get there grab your bags and go upstairs, then come down and help put groceries away and then I’ll help you.” They pull into the driveway and Micheal is standing outside in socks with his arms crossed.

He approaches the van and takes almost all the groceries in one trip, Quinn takes in a few bags and Derek takes the rest.

The sound of the plastic bags fill the house as everything gets put away. Scott helps too.

Once everything is all stashed away in their proper cupboard, Scott wishes the family well and leaves back to his own house.  Micheal runs up the stairs and slams the door shut.

Derek grabs Caleb and carries him upstairs and sets him down in his room to play there.

“I’ll be just across the hall okay Pumpkin?”

“Yes Daddy,” Caleb replies as he goes back to playing with his toys. Derek puts the baby gate up and goes to his room to put on some basketball shorts so he can show his daughter how to shave her legs.  He enters the bathroom with his daughter, his legs bare and sock less.

“So ideally you’re doing this when you shower. But I’m going to show you how so that you don’t end up shaving off any flesh.” She chuckled a little bit. “So you first wet your legs.” He sticks his legs into the tub and turns the water on, then rinses his legs.

“Then you have to spread the shaving crème all over the area you want to shave. So like your calf, and I guess your thigh, but I’ll only do my calf.” He spreads the lavender scented foam on his legs, then takes a razor out of the package. “Now when you shave you always go against the grain, that gives you a closer shave and smoother erm, legs.” He places the razor at his ankle and slowly works his way up. He only gets about halfway before the razor is covered in hair. “When the razor isn’t cutting anymore you just rinse it off and continue where you left off. You want to make sure that you overlap your strokes to make sure you get every hair.”

Derek continues shaving his legs as his daughter watches very carefully.

“Now I know that if you cut yourself it will heal right away, but please try not to cut yourself.” Derek finishes his leg and rinses off the remaining shaving crème. Once he was done he rubbed his legs and felt how smooth they were. He let Stephanie try and watched and guided her through it. Once she got the hang of it she made him leave and she continued to shave her legs by herself.

Derek was walking back to his room when Quinn came out and gawked at his newly naked leg.

“Daddy! What happened to your leg?!” Derek looked down and realized how funny it looked that he had one leg shaved and the other was still hairy.

“Haha, it does look a little stupid huh?” Quinn laughs as she goes back into her room. Derek went into his bathroom and shaved his other leg. Reminding himself that he needed to wear pants for a while.


	2. Sunday Evening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own. Let me know and I will fix them I promise.

Derek had made lasagna for dinner. Stephanie came down wearing the shortest shorts Derek didn’t even know she owned, showing off her newly shaven legs.  Quinn wandered downstairs reading some online comic book from her phone. At least that’s what he hoped it was. Micheal didn’t come down until Derek growled for him to come down. Caleb was sitting in his booster seat waiting to be served.

Derek passed out the plates and the kids started serving themselves as Derek got Caleb his small serving.  Water was being passed around and glasses filled. Stiles wasn’t home yet, as usual.

The five of them ate in almost silence. Micheal broke the silence.

“Kaice’s coming over tomorrow.” He said. Not asked, said.

“Will she be staying for dinner?” Derek asked. He honestly loved his son’s girlfriend, thought they made a good couple. They’ve known each other since second grade and had been dating since eighth.

“Um, yeah. But, we’re going to be upstairs so we probably won’t eat.” Derek lifted an eyebrow knowing this wasn’t a conversation with a four year old present.

“Okay, we’ll talk about it later.” Derek say Steph make a face, obviously understanding where this was going. “Q put the phone away.” Quinn quickly hid her phone under the table and continued eating.

The kid’s ate in silence.

“Daddy? What’s that smell?” Caleb looked at his dad, wide eyed.

“What smell Caleb?” Derek took another bite of his lasagna and took a sniff at the air for good measure. He didn’t smell anything.

“It smells….” He sniffed the air again, “sweet.” He crinkled his nose and shook his head. Derek scented the air again and realized it was Stephanie’s shaving crème. Micheal chuckled from across the table. Stephanie punched him and growled. The older son growled back.

“Enough! Caleb your sister is just…. Growing up. You’ll understand when you’re older.”

“Aww man. Are you telling me Caleb is a wolf too? Am I the only normal one in this family?” Quinn let out from across the table.

“Quinn, you’re not ‘normal’ you’re the freak human in the family of werewolves.” Micheal said without thinking of his words.

“Micheal!” Derek said.

Quinn stood up and ran for her room.

“Nice Micheal. Stephanie, make sure Caleb finished his food.” Derek stood up and threw his napkin onto the seat and chased after his daughter. The door slammed as he reached the bottom of the stairs. Derek could hear Micheal and Stephanie talking in the dining room.

“That wasn’t very nice Mike.” Steph defended her little sister.

“Well it’s true.” Micheal said.

Derek was glad Quinn couldn’t hear his comments. He got to her door and saw a fine line of mountain ash outside of the door.

“Quinn, honey. Open the door.” Derek spoke softly.

“NO!” She shouted.

“Quinnly, open the door.” Derek let his wolf seep out.

“That won’t work on me!” She teased from behind the door. He could hear her crying, smell the embarrassment and sadness coming out from under the door. Derek stepped back from the door and pulled out his cell phone, dialing the number that was on speed dial.

“Derek?”

“Hey John. Can you come over? Micheal said some things to Quinn and she won’t open her door. I don’t want to call Stiles. Yet anyway. He’s down at the station.”

“Uh yeah. I’ll be over in a few.” They hung up and Derek stood by the door even though he knew it wasn’t opening for anyone but John or Stiles.

Stephanie came up holding Caleb. “Is she okay?”

“No.” Derek glanced at the phone screen and saw that it was about time to get Caleb ready for bed.

“Daddy, did I make Quinn mad?” Caleb asked as he was transferred from Stephanie to his dad.

“No, son. Micheal did.” Caleb nodded and Derek went to give him a bath. Stephanie sat outside Quinn’s door and tried to get her to open it. Nothing was spoken from inside the room.

Derek had finished bathing Caleb when the doorbell rang; Stephanie still sitting at her sister’s door, the mountain ash keeping her from leaning on the door and Micheal gone from the dining room, probably in the basement. Derek answered the door to John in sweats and a hoodie.

“So what happened?” John asked before even greeting Derek or Caleb.

“Let me put Caleb to bed and we’ll talk.” Derek motioned for John to take a seat on the couch and Derek went upstairs to put Caleb into his bed and kissed him goodnight.  Stephanie was still sitting outside of the door.

John was messing with the magazines on the table when heard Derek and turned around and shrugged his shoulders as if to be saying ‘so?’.

“Caleb’s a wolf; which means, Quinn is our only human. Micheal called her a freak for being the only human in a family of werewolves. I would have called Stiles but, he’s been taking a lot of time off and we can’t afford for him to take any more off. She won’t answer for me, or even Steph. Will you talk to her?” Derek’s shoulders were deflated, he felt defeated.

“What do you want me to say? I’m not about to tell her that her father and her brothers, sisters, aunts, and uncles are all freaks and monsters.”

“Just remind her that she’s not a freak and that she is special and needed in this family. That if she ever needs to talk that she can talk to you or Stiles. She’s growing up fast and I don’t want her being insecure with her family when family is the only thing we really have.” Derek was defeated at this point. He had no idea how to make this better and he feels as though he has failed his daughter.

“Okay. I’m sending Steph down though. This is a human only conversation.” Derek nodded and Steph came down without any proposition. She sat in the living room and turned on the television. Derek went in search of Micheal.

He found him sitting in the basement. Sitting low in the couch with his phone out, texting Kacie probably. Derek took the phone out of his hand.

“What the fu-“ Micheal stood up getting ready to chase his younger sister around only to see his dad standing there, “Dad.”

“What the fu- Dad is right. Micheal what the hell was that?” Derek was mad, his eyes flashed red.

“Give me my phone.” Micheal reached for it only to be jerked away by Derek.

“What makes you think you have any possibility of getting this back anytime soon? Do you know what you just did? Not only did you just call your little sister a freak. You called your Father a freak and you called Grandpa John a freak.”

“I didn’t mean it like tha-“

“Then how did you mean it?” Derek was letting his wolf out more than he should. Wolves protected their young, it was instinct.

“Pop and Gramps aren’t freaks.” Micheal tried to argue.

“Then why is Quinn different?”

“I don’t know she just is.” Micheal’s argument was not holding up well at all.

“What makes Quinn different?” Micheal was quiet and averting his eyes.  Derek repeated. “What makes your ten year old human little sister different than you? Last time I checked, not every kid sprouts fangs and claws when they want to.” Micheal was still silent. Derek could smell the anger coming off of him.

“What makes her different?!” Derek yelled.

“She’s you and Pop’s favorite!” Derek was taken aback by his son’s answer. “She’s your favorite. You love Pop because he’s human, because he keeps you human. You love her more than me and Steph, and Caleb now I guess, because she’s just like Pop.” Tears were stinging his eyes. “You fond over her and you care for her and you never let anything happen to her. Ever since you found out she was human she has been the priority. Make sure Quinn is okay. Quinn be careful, Quinn wear sunscreen, Quinn this, Quinn that.” Micheal quieted down, but he was still angry.

“What on this planet made you think I love one child more than the other?” Derek’s voice was filled with sadness and regret and shock.

“You just, seem to care so much more about her than me and Steph. Pop too. It’s not fair to be like you but being treated different.” Micheal fell onto the couch. Derek sat next to him, his elbows on his knees and head in his hands.

“Micheal, your sister is _human_. She can get very hurt hanging around with as many werewolves as she does. Don’t tell your Pop I said this but, Pop, Grandpa and Quinn, they’re very fragile.  Humans are not as sturdy as wolves. You know that.” Derek looked at his son.

“I am so lucky to have children who are wolves. So, so lucky. I love you, Steph, and Caleb so much because you gave me something I really needed. But look at this from Pop’s point of view. He has three werewolf kids. Three! Yes, Quinn is a lot like your father, and her humanness only adds things for her and Pop to share. Pop needs Quinn as much as I need your Pop. Like you need Kacie. We need humans in order to stay human ourselves. You know this Micheal.” Micheal was playing with his thumbs.

“Then why is she your favorite?”

“I don’t have favorites, I know you’re listening to my heart. I have no favorites. I love you all too much. You kids bring me so much joy and I can’t imagine my life without you.” Micheal only nodded. “I’m taking your phone away for what happened this morning. Kacie is not coming over tomorrow because of what you just did, and you have to apologize to your sister once Grandpa John, and maybe Pop is done talking to her. You hurt her feelings pretty bad.” Derek could now smell guilt fill the air. “Do  homework until it’s time to talk to Quinn. One more screw up and I’m telling your Pop to stop buying you condoms.” Derek leaned over and hugged his son and planted a kiss on his forehead, which was quickly swiped off.

Derek emerged from the basement just as Stiles walked through the front door.

“Derek? Why is my dad’s car parked outside?” Stiles face was full of worry  and fear.

“Micheal said some things at dinner that made Quinn upset. Your dad is talking to her now.”

“Why didn’t you call me?” His face relaxed a bit, but not much. A chaste kiss was exchanged between them.

“You were at work and I didn’t want you to leave, because you've been leaving a lot lately. We can’t afford taking so much time off and,” Stiles interrupted him with a kiss, wrapping his arms around Derek’s waist.

“Calm down. I’ll go upstairs and we can debrief later.” Stiles squeezes and kisses him again. Derek leans in as he backs away and heads up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quinn's full name is Quinnly Isis. 
> 
> leave a comment?


	3. Sunday Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine, let me know and I promise I will fix them. :)

Stephanie fell asleep on the couch. Micheal found his Pop eating dinner and apologized for what he said and headed up stairs to go to sleep. Quinn fell asleep after John and Stiles reassured her that she was in fact not a freak and that being human was just as cool as being a werewolf. “Plus, you don’t get stuck inside a ring of ashes.” Stiles joked about their grounding technique.

Derek heard Stiles say goodbye to his father and closed the door. The alarm clicked on shortly after. There was no need for an alarm when you lived in a house with three fully capable werewolves, but Stiles insisted.

Derek was sitting in bed, looking over report cards. Stiles came in still in his uniform.

“Man, what a day.” He sighed, tugging out his shirt

“Tell me about it.” Derek circled Micheal’s 77 in AP Calculus; he would call the teacher tomorrow, while Stiles showered and dressed for bed. “Stephanie is passing History, finally.” Derek called out.

“Great, I know she’s been having trouble.” Stiles called out with toothpaste falling out of his mouth. The room fell silent, only the running water filling the space between them. Stiles walked to bed and crawled in. “So what happened toda- why are your legs so smooth?” Stiles ripped the sheets up to see Derek’s naked legs. He started laughing.

“Oh crap I forgot. Stephanie had to go to the store today because she was talking to Jessica or Jazmine, someone from ballet, and she came to the conclusion that she wanted to start shaving, so I taught her. She also got some makeup and a few bras.” Derek said. Stiles was fascinated with the smoothness of his hairless legs.

“You taught our 13 year old daughter how to shave using your own leg? You sir, are in so deep when it comes to your children.” Stiles crept up and kissed Derek.

“Yeah, well someone has to do it.” He shrugs. Stiles was rubbing his legs up and down his husband’s legs.  The two sit in silence until Stiles can’t bear it anymore.

“So what happened today?” Derek was dozing off when is husband spoke and jerked his head awake.

“Steph wanted bras, makeup and to shave, I took her to get some. Micheal was gone when we were getting ready to leave, he left without permission to go play a pick-up game in the park with Will and Dave. I don’t like those boys. I called him home, he was pretty pissed. Went to the store came home, hung out. I made dinner, then Caleb asked about the smell of Steph’s shaving crème. Quinn made a comment about being the only normal one in the family and Micheal lashed out calling her the freak human in a family of werewolves. She ran upstairs and locked herself in her room. She used mountain ash to keep us out. I had to call your dad.” Derek stopped talking and looked at Stiles.

“What are we going to do about Micheal? He’s worrying me. His actions today don’t sound like him at all. He loves Quinn.” Stiles was baffled by his eldest’s behavior.

“That’s what I thought. When I confronted him about why he felt it was okay to say that, he said. Stiles he said it was because she was our favorite. That we take better care of her than of him and Steph. Am I a horrible father for taking care of one of my children more than the others?” Derek was sitting up now, looking at Stiles on the verge of tears. Stiles pulled Derek into his chest.

“Derek, you are the best father ever. You have to take better care of Quinn because she is human. You know that. Micheal knows that. What he said today has nothing to do with you. Give it some time. Micheal will get back to normal.” Stiles held his husband and rubbed his shoulders up and down hoping his words would ring true. Derek turned and kissed the younger man. It grew quiet again as the two men calmed down.

Derek listened carefully to check on the kids in this moment of silence. They were all asleep. It was a school night.

“Quinn said she hates being human and wants the bite.” Stiles says abruptly.

Derek sat up and stared at his husband with a frown on his face.

“What?” Derek asked, fully aware that his eyes were red and his teeth were growing in his mouth.

“Calm down you overgrown puppy. I told her that she would have to discuss it with you.” Derek was standing up, getting ready to walk out of the room to, he didn’t know what he would do he just need to do something. Stiles ran up and stood in front of the door.

“She’s ten years old. She has no idea what the bite could do to her, she has no idea what comes with the bite.” Derek was calming down, but Stiles could still see that he was mad.

“Derek, calm your fuzzy ass down. I told her she can’t make a decision like this until she was eighteen or if you needed to bite her.” Stiles said, talking slightly louder than he should have been. “She understands, but I’m still not sure why she said that. Up until now she hasn’t shown any sign of resenting her human-ness. I’m worried that she has no real human mentors. Micheal, Stephanie, Caleb, they’ll have you and Scott and pretty much everyone. Quinn has no one.”

“She has you,” Derek bites out.

“But I’m not around enough to be anything but her father. She needs someone who will show her that being human is just as good as being a wolf. I’m calling Allison in the morning…”Stiles quieted, looking at his husband Derek’s eyebrows raised. He took a deep breath in, “I think we should start training her.”

“Not only no, but hell no!” Derek raised his voice but quickly lowered it in fear of waking the kids, “My daughter is not going to be a killing machine. No. No, I will not allow Allison or anyone to train my daughter to be something that I have fought against my entire life. No.”

“Derek you aren’t listening. She needs to know that being human is okay. I think she feels defenseless. She’s heard stories her entire life of what happened while we were in high school and how Allison and I were always in trouble.  She thinks that’s going to be her and the only way for her to be safe is to be a wolf. When that is not the case.” Stiles was shaking, he and Derek never thought they’d have to worry about human children.

“Stiles,” Derek sounded broken, “I can’t. After Kate, I don’t think I could handle my daughter, my own flesh and blood, being in a position where she has to kill someone, maybe even a wolf.”

“I’m not saying ‘let’s give her a gun”. I’m saying that if we teach her how to use the things me and Allie do she won’t feel so vulnerable.” Stiles was looking at his husband, an echo of being in the hospital with the Darach flashed in his mind. “Let’s just talk to Allie and see what she says.”

Derek chewed on his cheek as his husband stared at him trying to decipher what he was thinking.

“No guns, no bows, now knives. Just stuff like defensive things.” Derek points at Stiles, waiting for a rebuttal.

“Okay. Nothing too much until you think she is ready.” Stiles agreed as Derek started walking back toward the bed. “I just don’t want to see our little girl do something she’ll regret, I don’t want her to get the bite.”

Derek sat down on the mattress and  looked at the younger man, “me neither.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aahhh. This didn't go where I expected. But I'm trying to open the door to more fics so just hang tight. 
> 
> Leave a comment?

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [Tumblr](http://smokesforsterek.tumblr.com)!!
> 
> Leave a comment?


End file.
